To wither is not an option
by EmmaGreyjoy
Summary: AU: Petunia Evans, Lily's little sister, goes to Hogwarts wanting to be recognised by what she is: herself. Then again, in these dark times the only thing she wants is to survive with her family and friends unmarked by the darkness of the war.


**1971**

"It's not fair. I want to go to Hogwarts now" says the blond girl to no one in particular. "Lily always gets the best"

She looks through her window and sees a happy redheaded girl bouncing around her father while he puts the girl's new oak trunk inside the car.

"Tuney" Her mother's voice makes her turn around "Come on, Tuney, let's take your sister to the station"

Petunia Evans frowns.

"I don't want to go to the station, I want to go to Hogwarts" she tells her mother.

Marigold Evans, blond like Petunia, but with the green eyes only Lily had inherited, takes a step into the room and closes the door.

"Tuney, Mrs. McGonagall said you will be going when the time comes" she tries to explain to her daughter, who looks through the window once again. "Hogwarts will be there next year, and you will go then"

"She always gets everything first" says Petunia, a tear escaping her eye before she wipes it.

Her mother sighs. It's the same argument with Petunia once and again. Why can't she be like her sister?

"If you were the one going to Hogwarts first, Lily wouldn't mind" says Marigold, thinking that her words will make Petunia agree to go. She doesn't know she hurts her daughter when she tells her to be more like Lily.

"I'm not her. We're different"

"That just means you are unique, just as she is!" says Marigold.

"Different means different" answers Petunia. "I will never be like her"

The stay in silence for a moment, and a girly yell barely reaches them.

"Mummy! Tuney! Is time to go"

Petunia sits in the bed, not caring if her blue dress wrinkles between her legs. She's not going.

Her mother sighs again. "Wait for us" she says, sounding exasperated. "Don't make any messes, Petunia"

The girl nods, fighting her tears. She knows what her mother and father think. They want her to be more like Lily, but even if she had the same wild red hair and the gorgeous green eyes, she couldn't be more different from her.

* * *

**1972.**

Tha year passes slowly. Petunia can't wait to go to Hogwarts. Not even the thought of Lily being there can stop her excitement. She's going to Hogwarts! She'll finally learn some magic.

She makes sure she hasn't forgotten any of her things with a list, made of parchment instead of normal paper. Her new robes, black still, without the lion Lily has; the cauldron, also black and made of pewter; quills, made of blue and purple feathers instead of the red and orange quills Lily likes. Everything is the same as Lily's, but Petunia can feel the differences.

Once everything is on her trunk, she grabs her schoolbag and puts a robe and her uniform there. Unlike her sister, who focused so much on learning from her Charms and Potions books, Petunia takes her History of Magic book and puts it inside the bag. She has so much to learn of the new world she's going to.

Finally, she takes her wand with care. Petunia waves the apple and unicorn hair wand, of eleven and a half inches, and amazes herself again as violet and silver sparks appear around her. She's ready.

* * *

The train ride is quick, but Petunia doesn't know if it really is that way or if her nerves are playing with time. Either way, she finally is in Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall has the first years in a room while everything gets ready for their Selection. The thought of it makes Petunia shiver. Lily shared a bit about the four Houses, but Petunia is afraid she won't get selected. What if they sent her back? If professor McGonagall says there has been a mistake and she has to take the train back home?

Another girl, Alice Whitmore, if she remembers well, mutters under her breath incessantly. Petunia doesn't think twice before grabbing the girl's hand and whispers a small "We'll be okay"

Alice smiles and nods. They let go of their hands just as Professor McGonagall orders them to follow her.

Petunia looks in awe all around her, from the enchanted ceiling her sister had told the family about, to the small details in the Great Hall's architecture. The tinted windows, of the Hogwarts' colors, let a bit of light pass through, making the High Table appear surreal.

The first years stop in front of the teachers, and Petunia notices a tattered hat sitting on a stool. Apparently, they have to try it on.

Thirteen boys and girls, with surnames starting from A to E, get sorted before her.

"Evans, Petunia" she hears the professor call.

Trembling, she makes her way to the Hats and puts it on her head. The Sorting Hat is big enough to cover half her eyes.

_Another Evans!_, it says in her mind,_ My, my, you are very different from your sister._

Petunia smiles, finally, somebody notices it, even if it's just a hat.

_You have a thirst to prove yourself, you sure do, but not in Slytherin. No, that's not the place for you. Not Hufflepuff, either, as your loyalty belongs to yourself. You surely are intelligent enough and brave enough to be an eagle or a lion, but where to put you?_

_Not with her, please, not with her_, thinks Petunia. She wants to be on her own, without people comparing her to Lily.

The Hat's response is to yell "RAVENCLAW!" for the room.

Petunia takes the Hat off and walks to the blue table, where the cheers are louder. She turns to Alice and smiles at her, not granting her sister the same warm smile.

The remaining sixty-six students get sorted, and soon Petunia finds herself eating the most delicious meal of her life, and talking with her housemates.

Alice waves at her from the red and gold table, and Petunia waves back before continuing her conversation with a fellow first year named Emmeline Vance.

"I'm just too excited to begin our classes" says Petunia to her roommates, an hour later, before falling asleep without taking her shoes off.

* * *

"Congratulations, Tuney" says a familiar voice at breakfast.

Petunia turns and sees her sister, along with their neighbor Snape. She dislikes the boy and his obsession with Lily, but apparently her sister doesn't care about it.

"Thank you, Lily" she responds with a smile. There is no need to antagonize her sister here, where they will always be far from each other.

"You are smarter than anyone thought, Tuney, to be in Ravenclaw" says Lily with pride in her eyes, not noticing how her badly formed sentence makes Petunia's eyes water slightly. She won't cry in front of her housemates.

"Thank you, Lily" repeats Petunia. "Is there something you need?"

Lily's smile fades slightly. "Just wanted to congratulate you on being a Ravenclaw, Tuney. See you later"

Petunia relaxes a bit as Lily walks away. The Snape boy looks back and she swears he smirks at her with superiority. As if him being with Lily made him better than Petunia.

"You know, I've never liked your sister that much" says a girl behind her. "She thinks she is better than us, who have the purest of blood, and mocks us for our traditions"

Petunia looks back, and sees a blond girl with grey eyes. She is clearly, what Emmeline called a pureblood. Emmeline also told her she should respect them. _They are not better, they just think they are. But you can play that to your benefit_, thinks Petunia.

Petunia smiled and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Petunia Evans" she says to the girl, who nods in approval. "And yes, my sister can be a bit obnoxious"

"I am Narcissa Black" says the blond girl. "I'm in Slytherin House, but you can come and talk to me when you like"

The Black girl continues with her breakfast and Emmeline turns to Petunia.

"I can't believe it! Narcissa Black took an interest in you" she says.

Petunia smiles. People notice her. She thinks that at the same time laughter is heard from the red side of the Hall. There is her sister, laughing with a group of people, while she only has Emmeline by her side.

She vanishes those thoughts from her mind. Emmeline is her first friend, and there's nothing wrong with having only one friend, right?

* * *

Two months pass quickly. Petunia is happy at Hogwarts and while she is not the best of the class, she is a close second, behind a Slytherin boy.

A chilly November afternoon, she goes to the Library. Professor Slughorn had assigned an essay about the properties of dittany and their effect on healing potions. She has her finished essay in her schoolbag and just needs to make sure she has the quotations correct.

As she passes a table with students, someone recognises her.

"Petunia" says an authoritative voice. "Come sit with us"

She sees Narcissa Black along with some other students, most of them first or second years, but one or two are older.

There are whispers of _"But she's a mudblood" _when she gets near, but Narcissa quiets them with a glance.

"Sit here, besides me" she says, making room for Petunia. She is introduced to the students, noticing who looks at her with disgust so she can stay out of their way. The last boy being introduced captures her attention. He's the most acclaimed boy of their year.

"You scored higher than me in History" she says without thinking. "I'm impressed. I thought I had beaten everyone!"

Narcissa smiles and lets them talk, while everyone else continues with their studying.

"Well, I have known of our story since I first learn to read" says a shy but proud Regulus Black. "You, on the other side, have been outscoring me in Herbology since we arrived! It's the only class I can't be the best"

Petunia smiles. A strange friendship develops.

* * *

The day when she has to go home arrives. The last time she saw her parents was on the Yule holidays (Lily kept calling them Christmas holidays, and the purebloods looked funny at her).

"I have a gift for you" Regulus tells her excitedly. Petunia smiles and accepts the small box. She opens it and sees an oval-shaped mirror framed with silver. Small petunias are engraved on the back.

"It's charmed so we can talk to each other" he says. "You only have to say my name and I will appear on it. Sirius helped me make it"

"Thank you, Regulus" she says and hugs him. "But I have nothing to give you"

He smiles. "Don't worry, there's no need to give me anything"

Emmeline arrives in that moment and hugs them both.

"We're going home! Can you believe it!"

Petunia doesn't. She is not going home. She is at home.

* * *

**1973.**

Between long letter with Emmeline and nightly conversations with Regulus through her mirror, Petunia doesn't feel the holidays pass. Soon enough, is time to return to Hogwarts for her second year.

Her trunk is ready two nights before the first of September, all her school items properly placed inside it. This time, her schoolbag carries more than a robe and a book. Her mirror is there, along with the watercolor paintings she made for her friends, her always present History of Magic book (now with her own annotations on certain pages) and a box with treats for her new pet, Gandalf the Grey kitten.

The train is the same as always, scarlet-colored with shimmering gold here and there. Petunia thinks it's too obvious the favoritism of the Headmaster towards the Gryffindors, why else would they paint the Express with Gryffindor colors?

She doesn't let those thoughts plague her mind. There is a travel ahead of her, along with a year full of new knowledge and magic.

Petunia selects a compartment and sits by herself. She doesn't know if Regulus or Emmeline are already on the train, but she can always enjoy the solitude of the ride.

Her thoughts drift to her House. Ravenclaw, house of those who appreciate knowledge. She loves it there. A year ago, Petunia thought of herself as an academically average girl, now she recognizes her intelligence, like any Ravenclaw does. It's not about the grades, but about how they use their knowledge. Petunia thinks she uses her knowledge wisely.

She is interrupted by Emmeline, who enters the compartment with a familiar guy.

"He's Remus" she says. "My father's new boss is his father and we met just three days ago. He's fun, Petunia, you should talk to him"

Emmeline says everything quickly, and Petunia smiles at her talkative friend before facing the new guy.

"Hello" she says, letting her excitement over a new friend take over her. "I'm Petunia Evans, as you might already know thanks to this parrot of a friend I have"

The guy chuckles a bit. Turns out he is friends with Lily, but that doesn't bother Petunia. They might not even talk again once they're at Hogwarts. After all, third-year Gryffindor boys don't usually talk to second-year old Ravenclaw girls.

Still, Petunia finds herself comfortable enough with Remus. He is kind, and while he knows many things, he doesn't brag about it like Lily does.

Soon enough, his friends find him and he goes away, with the promise of another chat.

Just as he leaves the compartment, Regulus arrives. He, like Emmeline, brings company. Both girls smile to Narcissa Black and her own companion, Lucius Malfoy.

The five of them spend a nice journey to Hogwarts, even if Lucius Malfoy doesn't really like Petunia. She knows it's because of her blood, but the thought doesn't bother her much. There will come the time when she can prove to him (and everybody else) how good of a witch she is.

* * *

Between essays, potions and new spells, Petunia spends almost all of her free time in the library or in the Ravenclaw's Laboratory. All of the teachers assign them more homework. Petunia thinks they are getting more and more somber as the time passes. Soon enough, she notices something's wrong in the magical world.

Regulus tells her there is a pseudo-politician asking to remove every muggleborn from their society. She can't believe it, but Emmeline, Narcissa and Remus say it's true. Even Flitwick tells them to be careful.

"Blood doesn't matter for him" says the professor after a House Meeting. "I knew him as a student, and I know he will not stop with the muggleborns. He will prosecute the halfbloods, and the light purebloods. He claims to support magic, but look at what he already did: he killed one of the most ancient families of Britain, just because they oppossed him on the Wizengamot. Don't trust him. Trust magic"

She is afraid, not only for herself but also for her sister. Petunia knows she is capable of obeying the purebloods, if the need arose, but Lily is wild and likes to be the center of attention. Purebloods don't like muggleborns like Lily.

* * *

Those grim thoughts stay in her head for a long time. Two weeks later and she still is preoccupied with them. She needs to do something, so she goes to Narcissa.

Petunia finds the fifth year girl in one of the greenhouses, tending to the Fanged-Geraniums of professor Sprout.

"Hello, Petunia" greets the older girl gracefully, even though she's sitting on the dirt. "What can I do for you?"

Petunia doesn't hesitate.

"Foster my sister" she says.

Narcissa looks at her. "My mother tried" says the girl. "Your sister said no. My mother also tried with your friend, Alice Withmore, who also denied her. Apparently, my sister Bella's charm is quite known in the Castle"

Bellatrix Black's cruelty was infamous, but Petunia doesn't think it would be a good idea to mention it. She knows Narcissa isn't like that.

"If it comes to war, she will fight" says Narcissa. "My family knows the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort is a charlatan, but some of the purebloods have given him their support. We'll remain out of everything, but not Bella, and Lily's like her"

Narcissa's eyes get misty, and Petunia knows she's not the only girl worried for their sister. "Foster me, then. Protect me"

The older girl lets out a small chuckle. "My family is already wanting to meet you. I thought you would approach me with this"

Petunia feels predictable, but she doesn't care. If there is going to be a war, she will be protected.

* * *

The rest of the year goes on with fear. Not only the muggleborns fear the Dark Lord, but also most of the halfbloods and even some purebloods. Petunia is glad she has the Black Family.

She remembers the day she met Cygnus and Druella Black and their surprise at seeing her manners. Petunia thanks Regulus in her mind for teaching her how to behave in front of his relatives. Cygnus questions about her life and goals almost made her regret her choice, but Narcissa's smile and Andromeda's solemn nods helped her with everything.

Petunia is not just Petunia Evans anymore. She is Petunia Evans of House Black, a recognised witch in front of the government. That thought is what lets her sleep at night, because not even this Dark Lord would dare to hurt someone of the Black Family.

* * *

Remus finds her one day, almost at the end of the school year. She is sitting under a willow, besides the lake when the boy approaches her.

"It was brave to join the Blacks" he says, sitting down next to her. "Lily is mad at you, you know? She thinks you are rejecting your roots"

Petunia lets a tear escape from her right eye. Remus doesn't notice.

"I think she's wrong" he continues. "I am a halfblood. My mother is a muggleborn like you, and my father is the Lord of a long line of purebloods. Still, he told me to find who could foster me. He knows there's danger ahead. I tried to tell Lily, but she wouldn't listen"

"Why are you telling me this?" she asks him. "I appreciate it, but I don't understand. Most people just tell me I'm lucky the Blacks took me in"

He reaches for his schoolbag and takes out two bars of chocolate. One goes to Petunia's hands.

"I know you won't live in her house anymore" says Remus. "but you need to remember she's still your sister. She loves you"

Petunia's tears flow freely, but she does not let out any noise.

"I love her too"

* * *

**1974.**

It's the first summer Petunia spends at Raven's Manor. Narcissa takes her on a small tour just after arriving. The first stop is her new room.

Petunia is amazed at all the watercolor masterpieces on the walls of her room, making a beautiful contrast against the dark walls.

"Regulus told Mother you paint, and she thought these would like you" says Narcissa.

Petunia can only hug her new sister, but in doing so, she remembers Lily.

"You can change anything you want, of course" says Narcissa. "We will be leaving for _rue de la __Soie_ tomorrow, so we can buy you the right clothes"

After that, Petunia is taken to the rest of the house, where she finds Hogwarts has nothing on the Black Family's Manor. She tells that to Andromeda one evening and the girl laughs.

"This is only a spare house" she says. "My Uncle Orion is the Heir of the line, so he gets the best properties. This is nothing compared to their house"

Petunia can't be more amazed.

* * *

A fortnight after her arrival, the Black family finds itself in a turmoil. Petunia wakes up one day to find Druella crying and Narcissa trying to comfort her; Cygnus pacing like a madman, dictating something to a Quick-Quotes Quill; Bellatrix and Narcissa nowhere to be seen.

Just as she approaches Druella, Narcissa signals her to go to her room, which Petunia does. Soon, Narcissa herself presents to her bedroom with food for her. Petunia notices her swollen eyes and blurred mascara.

"Andromeda ran away" she tells her before Petunia can ask anything. "With a mudblood"

Petunia doesn't know what to say, she is a mudblood herself, after all.

Narcissa looks at her. "Andy was betrothed to Rodolphus Lestrange, the Heir of his House" she explains to Petunia. "She ran away, leaving the family to bear the shame"

Petunia understands. She studies the pureblood traditions since her first year, and she really understands. Andromeda committed a grave offense against the Lestrange Family, and it has repercussions for all the Blacks.

"They're giving him Bella" says Narcissa with a small voice.

Petunia feels useless.

She is wearing a new formal dress for the ceremony. Blue and indigo, to match her eyes. Everyone is looking either at Bellatrix or at her. She understands why they look at Bella: she is the bride, after all; but she can't understand why they look at her like that.

Those are not the same disgusted expressions of Lucius Malfoy or Sebastian Nott. The glances of the people actually seem interested in her. Petunia knows she's the first fostered muggleborn since 1957, but they still make her uncomfortable.

She bears them for the whole ceremony and dinner, and is relieved when the Ball begins. As a witch under fifteen years old, she can't be part of the Ball, so she says goodbye to the pertinent people and goes to her room.

The dress gown feels weird on her skin, so she promptly takes it off and takes a bath. At home, she could not take a bath like this.

_Home_.

She misses her parents, but she is hurt. They don't answer her owls and the one time Druella accompanied her to visit them, Lily was the only one there and closed the door in their faces.

Petunia knows they will understand at some point. Her parents are loving people, caring people. She just have to make them see she is only protecting herself.

* * *

Regulus invites her to Hogsmeade one weekend and she is afraid he thinks it's a date. She doesn't love Regulus like that! Besides, they're too young!

She waits for him to tell her of his intentions, not wanting to make an embarrassing mistake like Lily did with Remus.

Petunia and Regulus walk in the snowy streets of Hogsmeade, talking about anything and everything. They stop in Honeydukes and buy some candies, which they share sitting on the stump of a tree.

A few minutes in complete silence pass, when Regulus speaks.

"I'm worried for Sirius" he tells her. "He's been talking about some Order of the Phoenix or something like that. He says they will stop the Dark Lord"

Petunia nods and takes his hand. She knows how much Regulus loves his brother, and how much he worries for him when Sirius and Potter get into trouble with older Slytherins.

"I'm afraid he's not joking, Petunia" he says with his voice trembling. "I'm afraid he will go and join some vigilant group with the hopes of killing the Dark Lord, because I know him and I know he will go and do something stupid. He is just putting himself in danger and Mother can't make him see reason"

"Siblings can be stupid, Regulus" says Petunia. "And sometimes they won't hear your reasoning"

Regulus looks up to her, waiting.

"But..?" he asks.

Petunia looks at him, too. "There is no 'but'" she says. "You sometimes need to stop worrying for them. You can love Sirius all you do and even more, but he will always be himself and he'll just care about his morals and ideas"

"It's the same as with Lily" says Regulus, understanding and remembering the words he told Petunia when Lily sent her a Howler at the beginning of the summer holidays. "They will notice soon enough, and we can only be there for them when they realize their mistakes"

Both friends stay under the softly falling snow until it's time to go back to Hogwarts.

"I'm glad to have you, Petunia" he says. "If I had a sister, she could not be better than you"

Petunia only hugs him.

* * *

The next day, Petunia goes looking for Remus. It's Sunday morning, so she knows he'll be in the kitchens, getting food and juice for his still sleeping friends.

"Nice to meet you here, Petunia" says Remus.

Petunia grabs a piece of toast with strawberry marmalade and sits in front of him. She looks at his face and notices, for the first time, his scars. There are so many of them, some even are still bleeding faintly.

"You need to see Madam Pomfrey" she says.

He just chuckles bitterly. "She has done everything she can for me. Time will heal them" he says.

Petunia nods, but vows to herself to do something so she can help him.

"I need your help" she says.

Remus nods. He knows Petunia doesn't normally ask for help.

"Stop whatever you're doing with that Order of the Phoenix" she demands. "I know you're also part of it, and I want you to understand you will only get yourselves hurt or even killed"

The boy stares at her, his breakfast forgotten.

"Lily told you?" he asks, incredulously.

Petunia only opens her eyes in surprise and feels fear spreading through her whole body.

"Lily is on it?" she asks. "Why would you let her? Why would _you_ be part of it, in the first place? Don't you realize the danger, Remus?"

She is standing before she finishes talking. Remus actually looks thoughtful and guilty.

"Who told you of the Order?"

"Regulus heard Sirius talking of it" says Petunia. She is sure Remus won't go telling Sirius Regulus overheard him. "Tell me what is it, Remus? Why are you, Sirius and my sister on it?"

Remus looks at her. He can smell her fear, and even if he couldn't, Petunia's eyes are full of it. He tells her everything he knows.

"Headmaster Dumbledore reunited some of us" he starts. "Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students. Most of them are sixth and seventh years, but there are some of us who are younger. Dumbledore recruited us to teach us. He says we have potential to be great help to our world"

Petunia can't believe it. She has tears of rage in her eyes. What is Dumbledore playing at?

"Are you conscious, Remus, that you have _fourteen _years old?" asks Petunia angrily. "He's the one that should be fighting, but not with spells, for Merlin's sake! He's the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot! He must know the posture of every House and every party! If he wants to create a group of vigilantes, let him do it with _adults_"

Petunia feels silly yelling at Remus like that, as if he had the blame, but it's necessary.

"Get out of that, Remus" she says dangerously. "Get out of that, and get my sister and Sirius out of it, or I will tell Cygnus about it. Parents won't like the idea of Dumbledore creating his little army with _their children_"

Remus says nothing for a few moments, but he faces Petunia.

"We are doing the right thing, Petunia. That's what Dumbledore told us..."

"Dumbledore?" she interrupts. "Dumbledore is one hundred years old! You think he cares if he lives or die? You are children Remus! That group might be the right thing to do, but with people who know what they're doing, not with idealist children who don't even have their O.W.L.s"

Petunia can feel Remus' emotions floating around him. His magic is wild, even if her face is calmed.

"Stop going, Remus" she pleads. "Stop going and take my sister and cousin with you"

Remus feels guilty. She is right, and she is younger than him. How could they have been arrogant enough to think the Dark Lord wouldn't beat them with a flick of his wand?

He steps forward and embraces Petunia. "Thank you" he says. "I'll stop going, and I won't let them risk their lives like that"

* * *

**1975.**

The Manor is empty, with the exception of Petunia. Everyone else is at the Solstice Ball of the Selwyn Family, but she is too young to go.

She actually feels grateful for that because being out there, even with the Black Family, always makes her feel like an outsider. Petunia doesn't think the feeling will ever go away, as almost any pureblood constantly reminds her she is a muggleborn.

The feelings of loneliness don't go away, no matter what she does. Petunia knows they won't. She's a muggleborn, unwanted by the purebloods. She's a fostered Black, unwanted by her parents and sister.

She doesn't regret it because almost twenty muggleborns are now in the Foster care of pureblood families. That makes twenty muggleborns who will have a chance of surviving the upcoming war.

Petunia feels a chill. Nobody denies that a war is coming. Instead, everyone is getting ready, making alliances and trying to please both the Ministry and the Dark Lord.

She feels the alarms of the manor announce someone's arrival. It must be family, because the wards let them in.

Petunia quickly puts on some shoes and goes down to receive them, not knowing who could be, as everyone else (even Regulus) is required to go to the Ball.

"It's just me" says Cygnus once he sees her. "Druella and Narcissa are still at the party, but you and I need to talk"

Petunia nods fearfully. While Cygnus is not the cruel Master Black everyone says he is, he also isn't a loving person. She sits across from him and watches as he ligths a cigarette. That is enough for her to worry, as the last time he smoked was the day of Bella's wedding.

"Yesterday, two betrothal offers came to this house" he says. "Apparently, Lucius Malfoy wants to marry Narcissa"

Petunia nods, not understanding her role in the matter.

"I don't want to make the same mistake I made with Lestrange" he says, and Petunia opens her eyes in surprise. She always wonders why Bella doesn't come anymore, while Andy has been around once or twice. "And I want your honest opinion of him"

Master Cygnus waits for her to answer, but she takes her time. What does she know of Malfoy? What does Narcissa wants?

"He's good with her" she finally says. "Narcissa is the only witch Malfoy respects. Not even Bellatrix got the same respect Narcissa gets from him. He tries to protect her from older Gryffindors who seek to humiliate her, and occasionally she lets her do it instead of taking care of the matter herself"

Cygnus laughs at that, and Petunia smiles. They both know Narcissa isn't helpless, and can be as ruthless as Bellatrix if she wants.

"Narcissa is strong" she says. "He will never hurt her"

Silence meets them.

"There was another offer" he says. "An offer for you"

Petunia is shocked. She is a muggleborn. She shouldn't get betrothal offers!

"Lord Orion Black thinks you will be good for Sirius" Cygnus says. "Regulus has told him much about you, and even if that old hag of Walburga thinks you are too little for the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Orion is convinced you will be the perfect witch for his son"

Silence again. Petunia can't think clearly. She doesn't like Sirius. He is mean to everyone, and while she isn't an angel herself, she knows a wizard like him would only make her unhappy.

"I had thought of accepting the offer for you, but not anymore"

The girl raises her eyes to meet those of Cygnus.

"You, my dear, are too much witch for a boy like Sirius" he says. "Had you told me Lucius is wrong for Narcissa, I would have given you to him. Oh, don't look at me that way. You know how we are and you agreed to be one of us. If you had said Lucius and Narcissa were not for each other I would have sold you to them, because we both know no other wizard will treat Narcissa better than that Malfoy girl"

Petunia understands his point. There are too few wizards who actually marry a witch they love. For all his faults, Petunia could see Malfoy's love for Narcissa every time he was near her.

"Narcissa will be happy with him" spoke Cygnus again. "But you, Petunia, must be careful. You are a very powerful muggleborn, in a very high place in society. Don't think young wizards won't try to use that on their favor"

* * *

Classes for the fourth years are starting to get more complicated. Professor McGonagall tells them of her expectations for them in their O.W.L.s, and reminds them of the current political circumstances. She says they must strive to be the best.

"Right now, it's either be prepared to succeed, or be ready to be killed" says Tamara Goldstein to them, once they are in their common room. "That's what the teachers are trying to tell us"

Petunia can only agree with her. She knows how much damage the Dark Lord had already done to their society, so she studies hard and learns everything she can. Anything can help her to survive.

Regulus comes to her one day, angry and shaking.

"Emmeline is part of the Order" he says, and Petunia can feel betrayal on his voice. "I know it"

They both confront the girl.

"Dumbledore says I could help them" she tries to explain. "They already lost most of the Gryffindors,s so they're recruiting Ravenclaws"

While Petunia feels happy that Gryffindor is not with the Order anymore, she is angry with herself. She didn't notice Emmeline going to those blasted meetings!

"Emmeline, you won't go anymore" says Regulus to her, with so much authority in her voice even Petunia feels compelled to obey, but apparently, not Emmeline.

"I won't stand still while our world is destroyed by a madman! I will fight if I can"

Emmeline leaves them alone, and Petunia feels Regulus magic get more and more erratic.

"Calm down, Regulus, we'll do something about it" she says.

"You don't understand, Petunia" he tells her, tears on his eyes. "I don't want her to die. I love her"

Petunia is surprised again.

"We're too young to know love, Regulus" she says. "She's your friend and you are worried, I get it, but don't get ahead of yourself"

Petunia can see Regulus' reluctant nod.

* * *

"Narcissa Black is looking for you" tells her a second-year.

Petunia thanks him and gets up from the comfortable chair next to the fire in the Common Room. She exits the room and sees Narcissa, who is happily holding an ivory envelope.

"You should feel honored, Petunia" says the happy witch. "I decided to bring you myself, the invitation for my wedding with Lucius Malfoy!"

Petunia smiles and takes the elegant paper. She can't believe Narcissa is getting married!

"It will be on Yule" she says excitedly to Petunia. "Will you bring the pomegranate for me?"

As Narcissa asks her that, Petunia feels tears in her eyes. To get the bride a pomegranate means she is the most loved, single, relative of the bride.

"Thank you for the honor, Narcissa" she says and hugs the witch she had come to love as a sister.

"You have nothing to thank me, Petunia" says Narcissa. "You are part of my family, and will always be"

Before Petunia can say anything, Narcissa's smile turns mocking and she speaks again.

"But, you must bring some young wizard with you!"

Petunia blushes. "I barely have friends, Narcissa" she says.

"Nonsense, I know plenty of boys who would like to date you"

The younger girl smiles shyly.

Both girls spend the rest of the day talking about wizards and the life of the future Lady Malfoy.

* * *

"Narcissa looks beautiful" says Remus, whose arm surrounds hers. "But you look even better, Petunia"

The fifteen year old girl blushes and thinks she shouldn't have brought Remus. The older boy smiles to her and she smiles back. This is the fifth time Remus makes her blush in under half an hour!

"Thank you, Lupin" she says curtly. "Had you combed your hair, you would look pretty nice yourself" she tells him, to which he only laughs and passes a hand through his hair.

"You're making me uncomfortable" says Sirius, who is sitting next to Remus. "Do I need to remind you, Remmy, that this is Evan's rogue sister?"

Petunia frowns and discretely jinxes him.

Remus looks amused as Sirius hair slowly turns orange, and he says nothing to him. The passing by people stare at Sirius and he doesn't understand why, but he starts talking louder, attracting even more attention to himself.

Petunia and Remus share a smile.

* * *

The end of the year is near. Once again, Petunia amazes herself thinking how quickly time passes when she is at Hogwarts. Between classes, friends and Remus (yes, he has a category for himself), Petunia wonders if there is time for anything else.

The Daily Prophet announces more and more deaths at the hands of the Dark Lord's followers, and Petunia dreads the day she sees a familiar name on the news.

It's the second to last day of classes, when it finally happens, just not in the way Petunia expected.

_**You-Know-Who's followers bring blood to Diagon Alley**_

The article seems like so many others, but the photographs beneath the title freeze Petunia's blood. There, clearly laughing with madness, is Bellatrix.

Petunia gets up from the table and marches to the Slytherin side of the Hall. Regulus and Sirius are together, along with Narcissa. They all have the same expression of sadness, betrayal and anger.

The only thing she can do, is to sit there with them.

* * *

**1976.**

The foster years with the Black Family end, and Petunia feels ashamed to ask them to let her stay, but she does. She knows her blood family doesn't want her anymore. They feel betrayed. Petunia lets her tears run down her face when Druella embraces her in a tight hug.

"You might not be blood, but you are our daughter, dear" she tells her.

Cygnus doesn't hug her, but he gives her a necklace with the coat of arms of House Black, and that means the world for Petunia.

Two days after the summer holidays start, they sit with her, and one of the elves brings them tea.

"Sirius left the family" Cygnus tells her. "Walburga is mad, in her old age, and without Orion to control her she has forbidden Sirius for returning home. That, along with Andy's betrayal of the family, Narcissa's marriage and Bellatrix being marked by that madman, make Regulus the Heir of House Black"

Petunia nods.

"We know you are good friends with him, so we beg you to ask him to reinstate Andy in the family" says Druella. "Walburga won't hear it from us, but she loves Regulus dearly"

The girl can only nod again, happy to be trusted like that.

"And remember, Petunia" adds Cygnus "You are now the only witch who represents us, the Black Family, in Hogwarts. Make us proud"

The girl smiles at her foster parents (she'll never call them that out loud!) and promises to be in her best behaviour.

* * *

The year of the O.W.L.s is finally here, and Petunia feels the pressure of every class. Professor Flitwick assures her she will do fine, as does Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. Professor Binns tells her nothing, but she is confident she will get the highest grade. Her worry lies in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"You need to relax, Ms. Evans" tells her the teacher. "Your stance is good, as are your wand movements, but you are too tense and that could make the difference in a duel"

Petunia absorbs everything he tells her and tries once and again after class. Sometimes she has the help of Remus and his friends.

"Now look at me, Evans" says Sirius one particular afternoon. "Look at my shoulders. See how they are not rigid? That allows for more freedom of movement"

Petunia already knows how smart and good Remus is, but she is amazed at how much Sirius and James know about everything. They don't even let the small Pettigrew boy slack off, even if he looks like he'd like that.

After a few weeks of practicing, Petunia finally holds herself in a mock duel with Remus, who according to the self-named Marauders, is the easiest to beat.

They still reward her with a raid to the kitchens after practice. They are sharing a fantastic chocolate cake when James asks her about Lily.

"Do you think she'll like me, if she notices how much I've changed"

Petunia doesn't know what to answer. She and her sister have not spoken to each other for a long time, but Petunia still believes she knows Lily enough. Lily will like anyone who changes their whole life to fit her in. It isn't what James wants to hear, but she says it.

"I'm sorry, James, but that's what I think" she apologizes when she notices his sad expression.

"Don't worry, Evans" says Sirius. "That's what we've told him since third year. He needs to understand it"

They eat the remaining of the cake in silence.

* * *

Petunia swallows her pride and looks out for Lily, the day before the Yule holidays start.

"I'm sorry, Lily" she tells her sister. "I wanted to be safe. I want to be safe, but I want to go home, too. I miss you and I miss mom and dad"

Lily, much to Petunia's surprise, hugs her tightly. "We've missed you too, Tuney"

The sisters cry a little, and they both feel immensely better after saying how much they love each other.

"Mom and dad will be thrilled to know you will be coming with us this Christmas" says Lily, a challenge in her eyes.

Petunia feels glad she told Cygnus and Druella she wouldn't spend the holidays with them.

"I know" is the only thing Petunia says to her sister.

* * *

Petunia notices the small differences in her house. There are less portraits of her and more of Lily. She can't blame her parents, but it hurts. Still, she smiles a little when she notices a photograph of Remus and Lily.

"You know Remus?" asks Lily, noticing her sister's smile towards the picture.

Petunia nods. "He's been helping me with Defense for a while. I can't seem to understand all the material and my O.W.L.s are near" she tells her sister.

They start talking about O.W.L.s, classes and teachers without noticing Marigold's smile. She knows Petunia is in love, but Petunia doesn't know it yet.

Graham Evans takes out a bottle of wine during dessert. He lets her daughters have a couple of glasses. He is too happy Petunia is here to let the occasion waste.

That night Petunia and Lily sleep in the living room's floor, like they did when they were little. They spend the night talking about what they have missed about each other. Petunia talks about Narcissa's amazing wedding, and Lily talks about Quidditch practices. Petunia wonders why Lily talks of Quidditch, if she isn't on the team. Then, she remembers James.

"You know" says Petunia. "One of my friends likes your chaser. Potter"

Lily's eyes turn suspicious and Petunia laughs. "I knew it! You like James!" she says excitedly while Lily blushes and tries to deny it.

Petunia thinks James will be happy to know this, but she isn't so sure about what Sirius will say. He doesn't seem to like Lily much.

* * *

The morning of the twenty-first, Petunia gets an owl from Druella. The letter is short, but the owl also carries a package. She opens the letter first.

_Dear daughter,_

Reading this, Petunia gets a little teary eyed. Druella has never called her daughter before.

_Thank you, thank you. Regulus told us last night that Andromeda will be reinstated in the family. This is all thanks to you, Petunia. We don't know how to thank you enough. _

_In the package there are some gifts for you and your family. We hope you enjoy them._

_With love, _

_Druella_

Petunia quickly rips through the package and takes out three letters, one for each member of her family, and four small boxes. She opens her own box and takes out a beautiful pair of black pearl earrings. She gives the letters to her parents and sister, along with the gift for them, and watches as her mother starts sobbing before hugging her.

Lily just looks at her with tenderness, and her father kisses her forehead.

"We love you, Petunia" Marigold says.

Petunia doesn't ask what the letters say, but she hugs her family and says she loves them too.

She is a little disappointed when they decide to let their gifts under the three until Christmas, but she doesn't care. She's with her family.

* * *

That afternoon Petunia is surprised again with two more owls. The first one is a regal snowy owl that Lily recognises immediately.

"Why would James send _you_ something?" she asks to her sister. "Do you know him at all?"

Petunia tells her Remus takes them to some of their practices and Lily relaxes.

"Besides, the letter is actually from Sirius"

_Little Evans,_

_I suppose I should thank you for making me a part of the Black Family again. Regulus just came to tell me he had me reinstated to the family, but he will be staying as the Heir of everything (the little bugger)._

_Inside you will find the gift James and I procured for you. We had planned to send it along with your sister's, but thanks to new developments I think you deserve it._

_James says you should let Lily know he loves her, but do whatever you want._

_Your cousin,_

_Sirius of the House Black (again)_

Petunia smiles, knowing she had nothing to do with that. Regulus just loves Sirius too much to let him live without a Family to back him up.

She opens the present, wrapped in blue and bronze, and sees a marvelous snow globe of a willow next to some water. She realizes it's the same tree under which she and the guys had several picnics.

Lily takes it gently from her hand and shakes it. They both laugh as they see a little blond girl come out from behind the tree and sit in front of the lake.

Lily goes to the kitchen and starts making some pancakes, while Petunia opens the second owl. This one she knows it's from Remus.

She is disappointed to find the owl doesn't carry a letter, but she opens the packet and is amazed at the delicate silver ring, of small petunias with opal-made petals.

"Is that from Remus?" asks a worried Lily behind her, carrying two plates with pancakes. "Is that silver?"

Petunia nods, wondering why Lily looks so worried. "He made it from-"

"I know he made it, but why would he use silver?" interrupts Lily.

At her sister's worry, Petunia pieces everything together. "He's a werewolf"

* * *

She doesn't bother sending a letter to Remus. Instead, she goes to his house with Lily. She's thankful Lily knows the address.

Petunia knocks the door and a few seconds later a man opens it. He looks so much like Remus, but Petunia doesn't stop to stare.

"Where is he?" she asks and the man asks her to follow him. Lily is not far behind, but she stays out of the room once they reach it.

Petunia sits beside him on the bed. He's sleeping, but she can see how badly burnt are his hands.

"You shouldn't have made that ring" says Petunia once he opens his eyes.

Remus smiles at her. "You said you prefer silver over any other metal" he says. "If you're here, then you know it"

She knows what he talks about and nods.

"Lily was outraged about my gift. That, along with your scars and disappearances made me realise it. I should have known sooner"

"I want you to wear it" he says.

Petunia shows him the Black Family Pendant, the ring dangling on its chain, too. "I won't let your work be in vain, Remus, but if I want to hold your hand while I take you on a date I'll wear it on my neck"

* * *

She spends the New Year with the Blacks, reveling once again at the luxury they can afford.

Everyone is here this year, except for Bellatrix and Walburga. Even Malfoy came with Narcissa, and the Potters accompany Sirius. She feels glad Remus accepted to come with her and takes his hand under the table.

Toast after toast, they celebrated the new year. Petunia wonders how long will their happiness last

* * *

Easter break is soon over her, and Petunia stays in the library most of the time. Regulus at one side and Remus at the other. She feels happy because Lily is also there, sitting between Sirius and James, who don't stop annoying her.

They help each other when they can, and surprisingly is Sirius the one who learns more from Petunia.

"I've never been as good as them in Herbology" he says, and takes advantage of Petunia's forte.

A certain Saturday finds them in a classroom, studying for their Transfiguration exams. Petunia feels confident she will do well in her O.W.L.s, and Remus tells her she will do better than he did last year.

Suddenly, a seventh-year Gryffindor is at the door, yelling for Sirius, James and Lily to go.

"There was an attack on Hogsmeade. Dumbledore wants us there"

The couple runs to the door, but they are immobilized by Regulus.

Petunia is upset. "You promised, Remus" she says.

"I thought they had stopped going, Petunia" he tells her, and she believes him.

They close the door and seal it with a spell. Regulus lifts the charm.

"Why would you do that?" yells Lily at him. "Dumbledore wants us there!"

James tries to unlock the door, but Remus' spell is stronger.

"Sirius, you are forbidden to be part of any kind of vigilant organization" says Regulus, his wand out and all his magic surrounding it. "You know I have the power to lock you up if you fail to obey this"

Petunia knows Regulus' words are true. He is the Heir of the Black House and Sirius is part of it. Even if Regulus is younger, Sirius owes his loyalty to him.

"James" says Remus. "Understand this. What I told you before, is true. Dumbledore is only using you. He has the power and influence to stop the so called Death Eaters. Ask your father about it, if you doubt it"

James grunts, and sits in the desk. "I know Moony" he says, anger present in his voice. "I was just trying to protect Lily. And Sirius went because he wanted to protect me"

Petunia looks at her sister, who tries to unlock the door with no success.

"Lily" she says. "you need to stop going to those meetings"

The redhead girl looks at her sister. "What do you care? Your whole family are Death Eaters"

Lily opens her eyes wide. "I didn't mean it, Tuney" she says immediately. "I'm sorry. But I need to go. I need to help them"

Petunia closes her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. "Don't ever call them Death Eaters again, Lily" she says. "And don't go with Dumbledore anymore. If you do, I'll tell mom and dad you are risking your life because _the Headmaster_ asked you to"

* * *

The school year ends, and Petunia is relieved when her O.W.L.s are all finished. Even more relieved, when Lily tells her she finally told Dumbledore not to call her again.

Petunia notices how Dumbledore's words sound disappointed at the End of Year Feast.

"Many people commit mistakes" he says to the students. "Lord Voldemort is one of them. But also, every one of those who can fight him and don't do it. We should stand for what we believe is right, more so in dark times like this"

Petunia can see her sister's face from afar, and notices the blush in her cheeks. She frowns. Lily shouldn't be ashamed of protecting herself.

The train ride home is full of tears. Many students will not come back the next year. Petunia worries for her friends. She knows Lily will be okay at their parent's house, but she fears Dumbledore will call her and she'll go with him.

At least Remus promised not to go anymore. She believes him. Sirius won't go either, by Regulus' orders. James is another matter. Petunia knows he would do anything for Lily and that may include answering to the Order of the Phoenix' calls.

The following year will be hard on everyone. Petunia hopes everything will be fine.

* * *

**1977.**

The summer ends with bad news. Many pureblood families are being killed for opposing the Dark Lord. Petunia wonders why the Death Eaters follow someone as ruthless and mad as Lord Voldemort. She is glad the Blacks don't.

"It's all because of you, Petunia" says Narcissa Malfoy to her one day. "You showed us muggleborns can adapt to be just like us"

Petunia hugs her sister. "I miss you, Narcissa" she tells her. "Cygnus and Druella are good to me, but they don't know how it is to be young anymore!"

Both girls laugh at their parents and joke about them.

* * *

The first of September Petunia rises earlier than usual and after breakfast with Cygnus and Druella, she apparates away to her parents' house. She hugs them and goes in for a cup of tea, until it's time to go.

The young women say goodbye to their parents and apparate to the station. Hurriedly, they select a compartment close to the start of the train and Lily leaves for the prefect meeting.

Petunia spends a few minutes alone before Sirius and Pettigrew enter the compartment.

"Hello, little Evans" he greets her and she smiles. "Our so called friends have all left us in favor of tedious prefect duties. Even my dear James is the Head Boy now."

Petunia tosses a chocolate frog to him and Sirus catches it.

"You're well-trained, I see" she says, laughing at the seventh-year boy. Pettigrew, like always, is very quiet and Petunia doesn't pay any attention to him. Her previous attempts to talk to the boy always end with him running away from her.

By the time Remus and Regulus come into the compartment, Sirius possesses a small stack of chocolate frog cards and Petunia has a smile on her face. Three chapters of her new book in peace and silence and all it took was twenty-three chocolate frogs.

Remus looks at her suspiciously. "Were those from my chocolate box?"

Sirius and Regulus laugh at Remus' face, while Petunia's innocent expression makes him laugh.

A few minutes later, James and Lily come inside the compartment holding hands. The chorus of "It happened. It finally happened!" from the whole Marauder group make the girls laugh.

Between the whole happiness of the compartment, Petunia almost doesn't notice Regulus' somber expression.

* * *

"Okay, what is happening?" she asks Regulus three days into the term. "You've been acting really weird since the start of the year, and I want to know why"

He looks around nervously. Nobody is near them, so he only whispers a privacy spell.

"I'm a Death Eater, Petunia" he tells her, touching his left forearm. Petunia shrieks, and a feeling of dread surges through her body.

"Why would you do that, Reggie?" she worriedly asks. "Why? After everything he's done to the magical community? After _Bella?_"

Petunia sees Regulus guilt and hugs him.

"I need to" he says. "He gave Bella something and she put it in her vault. I was about to disinherit her, so I needed to know everything she had in her vault, so I didn't take any Lestrange heirloom or something" he stops and sighs before continuing.

"You know I like the Dark Arts?" he asks and Petunia nods. He had never hurt anyone with his practice, not even himself, so Petunia never mentioned it. "I felt something call me, inside the vault. It was Hufflepuff's cup. The one that disappeared almost thirty years ago. But it had so much darkness in it, Petunia"

The boy looks down in shame. "I've never seen something so dark. I researched it and turns out it has a piece of Voldemort's soul. He ripped it from his body and put it _in a cup_"

Petunia gasps. All of the books in the Dark Arts tell the caster not to use soul magic at all, as it is the only thing in the world that goes against nature.

"I had to join him" Regulus continues, his eyes hardening like steel. Petunia sees tears trying to come out of his eyes, but he holds them. Regulus is strong. "I had to kill a muggle in front of him, to join him, Petunia, and ever since I've done some other horrible things. But I made him trust me enough to give me a piece of his soul. I know he has more, Petunia, but I don't know what to do"

Petunia feels her own tears flow. Regulus is just a boy! They are sixteen years old, for Merlin's sake. He shouldn't be doing this.

"I need to destroy it, but I don't know how" he continues. "There are more of this abominations, I just know, but I can't..."

Once again, Petunia feels completely useless. She studies Herbology and History of Magic! She plans to be a historian! She knows nothing about this kind of magic!

"I wanted to use Fiendfyre, but I won't be able to control it" he tells her. "I need help, Petunia. I'm afraid"

She vows to help Regulus, and she does.

She is sitting on her bed, with tomes on Dark Arts from the Black Library. She and Regulus divided the job of looking for something other than Fiendfyre that can destroy the vile pieces of the Dark Lord's soul.

"We need to tell Narcissa about this" he tells her one day. "Lucius has one, too"

That worries Petunia even more. She's afraid for her sister. She knows, deep in her mind, that Lucius joined the Dark Lord because he believes on his cause, but she also knows Lucius loves Narcissa more than he despises mudbloods. Narcissa will be okay, right?

They agree to tell her as soon as they know another way, a less dangerous way, to get rid of the soul fragments.

* * *

Petunia keeps reading, and researching everything she can, but nothing helps her. There is nothing written of that kind of magic besides a "Don't do it!".

"I've mastered the spell" Regulus tells her one afternoon, just after their study session with the Gryffindors.

She is relieved, but still something bothers her mind.

"We need to find somewhere to do it" he says.

"There is a room" she says blushing. "Remus took me there for a date. It can turn into whatever you may need"

They agree to go the next day. Petunia prays everything will be okay.

* * *

Regulus is sweating, but he smiles. The stone room they had conjured in the Come-And-Go-Room is now scorched in the places where the cursed fire stood, but Petunia doesn't care about that.

"We did it" he says, but immediately freezes. "Petunia, I still feel it" he says. "It's either the same one, or another one.. Here"

Petunia closes her eyes. _I need the piece of the Dark Lord's soul. I need the piece of the Dark Lord's soul. I need the piece of the Dark Lord's soul._

There, just in front of the tired Regulus, appears a tiara. Regulus frowns, wondering what it is, but Petunia recognises.

"That's Ravenclaw diadem!" she says excitedly. She can't believe they are the finders of the lost diadem, and dreads destroying it, but she knows it's necessary.

"Do it, Regulus" she says. "Before I go to the Dark Lord myself and demand to know why he dared to use the only item left by Rowena Ravenclaw, for his vile abominations"

Regulus inhales sharply and holds the air for a few seconds. "_Fiendfyre_"

Petunia observes him once again. This time Regulus is more tired and she sees it. The cursed fire soon burns the diadem and starts to grow, and grow.

"Regulus!" she yells. "Control it. You already proved you can. You're stronger than this"

Regulus hears her and fights the fire with all his will. Bit by bit, the fire starts to recede until there is nothing ashes and an even more burnt floor.

"It's done" he says.

* * *

Even with Remus' N.E.W.T.s and her own classes, they find time to spend together. The willow tree next to the lake is now her meeting spot, and from there they wander to anywhere they want.

One particular afternoon, just after dinner, Remus invites her to his home for the holidays. Petunia tells him no, which leaves him confused.

"I'm sorry, Remus" she tells him. "There is something really important Reggie and I need to talk with Narcissa"

Remus doesn't press her, but Petunia senses his curiosity. "I didn't want to tell you because I made you get out of the Order, when I am in even more trouble than you were"

Remus takes her hands, and Petunia tells him about Regulus' story. She looks at his disgusted face when she mentions the soul fragments.

"I didn't want to worry you, but I can't keep it to myself anymore"

He hugs Petunia and holds her close. "I'll help you" he says. "We'll make sure nothing bad happens to him"

* * *

Remus is there with Petunia and Regulus when they tell Narcissa. She is shocked and anxious about the mysterious item. Regulus tells her it's a book of sorts, and Narcissa pales, recognizing it.

"It's in our bedroom" she says. "He's been keeping it near us!"

Her outrage is palpable in the air, but they waste no time taking the blank book away.

"I'll confront him" Narcissa says to Regulus. "I don't think he'll hurt me, but if he does I need to know the Black Family has my back"

"Never doubt that, Cissy" he tells her and everyone can see how serious he is.

Narcissa kisses his cheek and says goodbye.

"Be careful with that evil thing" she says before the apparates away.

* * *

Two months after that night, Remus and Petunia are in Hogwarts' library looking for the records of past students. Regulus is so sure the Dark Lord made another of those horrible things, but they don't know what he used. So, the responsibility of finding out about it falls in Petunia and Remus.

They spend a night looking for what Cygnus says it's the Dark Lord's name until they find it.

"The Chamber of Secrets is real" says Remus after reading an article about Tom Marvolo Riddle, and the finding of Slytherin's creature. "But Hagrid wouldn't do that!"

"The Dark Lord framed him, and nobody noticed it" says Petunia sadly. She can't do much for the kind gamekeeper, but she vows to herself to visit him more often. After all, he knows plenty of things about wild plants, and Gandalf likes him a lot.

The research continues for another hour before James finds them.

"It's past curfew and you are in trouble" he jokes, before noticing the seriousness of their expressions. "What's wrong?"

They tell him little of what they know, not wanting to involve him more than the necessary, but they are surprised when James recognises Riddle's name.

"My father had a muggle friend named Thomas Riddle" he tells them. "He was found dead a few decades ago, but my father still remembers him fondly"

James tells them where the house is, and in the next Hogsmeade weekend, Petunia, Remus and Regulus go to Little Hangleton.

They ask the locals about the somber manor and everybody comes out with a different story, but they all have one thing in common: the Gaunts.

"The Gaunt Family was supposed to be a direct line descending from Salazar Slytherin" Regulus tells them. "I'm sure the Dark Lord will be interested in them"

A local kid leads them to a secluded hut near the village and goes away before they can thank him. Petunia is not impressed with what they see, and thinks how low the Slytherin line ended.

They get nearer, Regulus leading, until Remus signals them to stop.

"There is something evil inside" he says. "I'm not sure we should go on"

But Regulus does. "The evil is his soul" he tells Remus. "Wait here for me, I'll go alone"

Petunia is afraid for him, but nothing she says can stop him. Remus takes her hand to make sure she doesn't go with Regulus.

The younger guy removes one ward after another, some with his wand and some others with his blood. Petunia cries a little, and Remus is shocked at Regulus knowledge and abilities.

"He knows too much Dark Magic" says Remus. "I'm surprised he is still sane"

Petunia nods. She remembers what happened to Bellatrix after a short time with Lestrange.

"Regulus has the best of the intentions" she says. "Magic itself is protecting him"

Soon enough, Regulus gets into the small hut.

"There are no more protections" he tells them. "The Dark Lord was too confident of his warding abilities"

"I bet he thought no one could destroy his wards" says Remus, entering the house behind Regulus.

"There it is" says Regulus, picking up a small ring. "It has a curse, but is not reaching me. I wonder why"

"Wonder later" says Petunia. "Let's get out of here and destroy this thing"

They promptly return to Hogwarts, wanting to get rid of the ring before it could affect them.

"You know, Dumbledore should do something about the school's security" says Remus. "We've just entered with a very dark object and nothing stopped us"

"That's even more proof he doesn't care about the students' well being" says Petunia, while Regulus hurries them.

A few minutes later, the Come-and-Go-Room helps them once more to get rid of the soul fragment.

"I think that's the last one" says Regulus. "I don't think Riddle made any more of those objects"

A relieved sigh is let out by Petunia, who embraces Remus tightly.

"The Dark Lord is still alive" says Remus.

"We've done enough" tells him Petunia. "The rest can be done by someone else"

* * *

**1978.**

Surprisingly, the Dark Lord doesn't notice about the destruction of his soul pieces, and even that little thing makes Petunia smile day by day.

Her sixth year is soon over, and she is sad to know it's Remus' last.

"I'll be taking care of my family's business" he says. "So I'll have time for you, Petunia"

She is glad for that, and invites Remus to her parents' house. Cygnus and Druella already know him, but her mom and dad don't.

That's how they spend the second day of the summer holidays. Remus and his father, Silvius, are sitting in the back yard of the Evans' house with Petunia's father. Marigold is bringing the food, along with Lily and Petunia.

Lily is a bit surprised when the wards of the house (set by Gringotts, after a fee) alert them of the arrival of someone by Floo. She and Petunia take out her wands and walk to the living room just to see Sirius' face in the fire.

They let him in and he turns into a dog, running around while James and his parents come along.

"What are you doing here?" says Lily, hugging James.

"Petunia invited us over" he tells her, kissing her nose. "Regulus will be coming too"

Just before sunset, James and Lily disappear into the house and Petunia smiles to Remus. They know of James' plan.

A few minutes later, Lily comes out of the house crying.

"I'm engaged!" she says excitedly and everyone congratulates her and James. Graham Evans (who had been previously asked for permission by James) hugs Petunia and tells her to wait before she follow her sisters footsteps.

Petunia smiles when Remus blushes.

* * *

Her N.E.W.T starts harder than the rest of her years at Hogwarts combined, but she keeps her spot as second of the year after every test, and even beats Regulus in some of them.

Petunia sees her almost-cousin from the Ravenclaw table and smiles as he talks to Gillian Urquhart. He sure looks happier since they destroyed the vile objects, but Petunia knows he is still in danger. Some nights he returns to Hogwarts barely before curfew (12pm, for the seventh years) and he calls her on the mirror just to let her know he's fine.

One time, Regulus feels too tired to talk, and he just falls asleep without telling Petunia he's okay. She doesn't sleep and spends the night painting to get her mind away from her worries. When she sees him the next day she hurriedly hugs him and makes him promise to not to do it again.

That day, they skip class and get away to Hogsmeade.

* * *

James and Lily's wedding is held in the Potter Manor's _White Garden_, the sixth of November. Petunia is the maid of honor, dressed in a soft pink gown. She cries a little when Lily says yes, knowing her sister will be happy for a long time with the arrogant Potter boy.

She dances, never thinking about Voldemort or the Death Eaters. Petunia feels herself floating in Remus' arms song after song.

"Marry me" Remus tells her when a waltz ends. "Marry me, Petunia"

She looks at him in the eyes, and she kisses him. "You didn't have to ask, you know?" she says. "We both knew it will happen"

* * *

**1981.**

_**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, DEAD at the hands of a baby**_

She reads the title of the article and gasps. Voldemort, dead! She wakes Remus up, taking care of not disturbing their five-months-old son.

"Remus, wake up" she says. "You have to see this!"

A grumpy Remus follows her to the kitchen, where she quickly hands him a cup of hot chocolate and the news.

He reads through it, out loud, and Petunia sheds a tear when she hears the fate of Alice Longbottom and his husband. Remus puts down the newspaper and looks at her.

"After all of this time, Petunia" he says, relief in his voice and his whole face. "He's finally dead"

"I know, Remus" she hugs her husband, kissing him without separating from him. "But poor Alice! I remember how frightened she was the day we were selected. And her baby! The poor thing will live an orphan!"

"Frank Longbottom was a good man" tells her Remus. "Is it bad that I feel glad it was them, and not us?"

They stay in silence for a moment. No, it's not bad. They both know it.

A cry resonates through the room and Petunia gets her baby from their bedroom. "Damien wants his daddy" she says and Remus extends his arms to receive his baby.

"I wonder if James and Lily know. I wonder if Regulus knows!" says Petunia while preparing a soft food for Damien.

"We do" says James as he steps out of the Floo with their son, Harry, on his arms.

Lily steps out of the Floo and hurriedly goes to Petunia.

"Thank you, Tuney" she tells her sobbing. "Maybe, if you hadn't stop us from going to the Order meetings, it could have been us"

James and Remus stare at the sisters while the whisper and shed a few tears.

"Well, this is nice" says a new voice, this time coming from outside the window.

"What are you doing out there, Regulus?" asks Remus, opening the kitchen's door.

"I've tried to Floo call but there was some traffic going on" he says happily "so I figure why not to apparate, but the front door is closed"

He grins as he uncovers his left arm, where the Dark Mark used to be. "It's gone! I had to go and ask some questions, but it's really gone!"

James pats him on the back and Remus shakes his hand.

"Where are Sirius and Peter?" asks Regulus.

"Here!" answers the short guy, carrying some bottles of Butterbeer. "Padfoot thinks I'm the most easily corrupted out of us and he went to my house with Firewhiskey and Butterbeer" says Peter. "I bet he's at your house, James"

"Happy Day-After-Halloween!" yells a very drunk Sirius.

"Oh, no, I don't want any bad behaviour in front of the children!" says Petunia, wand in hand.

Lily laughs at Sirius' antics.

"Relax, Petunia" they don't understand much, yet.

Petunia stares at her sister with incredulity. "Who are you and what did you do with Lily?" she asks.

"Tell her, Lily" says James with a loony grin.

Petunia looks at her sister. "Really?" she asks. "So soon?"

Lily nods smiling, and Petunia hugs her.

"What the..?" says Sirius. "Can someone explain it to me?"

"She's pregnant, moron" tells him Regulus. "Congratulations, Lily"

"You all, sit" says Petunia. "Remus, make room for them. I still have cake from yesterday, and this deserves a cake!"

They gather around the table, each one of them taking a seat. Petunia comes back from the kitchen with cake, plates, glasses and a jar of pumpkin juice.

"Let's make a toast" she says and raises her glass. "For the new baby!"

She is about to drink from her glass, when she notices no one else is drinking. "What?"

"We need to make another toast first" says Lily, raising her glass.

"For you, love" says Remus. "Because you took us out of the war"

"For Petunia" they all say, and between tears, Petunia drinks.

She tries to imagine how her life would have turned out had she been a muggle, but nothing comes to her mind. Petunia smiles. That surely means she was born be a witch.

* * *

_For the:_

_Connect the characters Challenge: Petunia Evans & Remus Lupin_  
_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge: Petunia Evans & Remus Lupin_  
_The If You Dare Challenge: prompt 789, Different means different_


End file.
